The present invention relates generally to amusement devices for children, and more particularly to an environmentally-responsive transforming vehicle.
There are many amusement systems and methods, particularly for children. A couple of classes of amusement systems that are perennially popular are vehicles and transformatives. It is well-known to provide transforming vehicles.
Many of these systems are manually transformable by manual manipulation from the user. There are some systems that provide an automatic transformation in response to some triggering event. Some systems vary an amount of randomness included in the triggering event Variation is important in amusement devices for children, so providing alternatives to triggering events is important, as well as providing alternatives to modalities for controlling the triggering events, including a degree of repeatability/predictability.
What is needed is a transformational toy vehicle responsive to a controllable repeatable environmentally-triggerable event.